


Iridescent Love

by GalaxyTrees



Series: Newsies Soulmate Au [1]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Romance, lesbians in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyTrees/pseuds/GalaxyTrees
Summary: Sarah Jocobs loves the idea of soulmates. Too bad she didn’t have one.-or-Newsbians Soulmate AU





	Iridescent Love

**Author's Note:**

> Heheheheheheheheh
> 
> ENJOY
> 
> Translations at the end!

Soulmates. Sarah loved the idea of soulmates. Which is horrible ironic, concerning she didn’t have a soulmark.  
Soulmarks are a genetic trait, such as eye or hair color, that are the key to finding one’s soulmate. The Jacobs had a rare soulmark: The Splotch.  
On someone’s body there was a black splotch, when your soulmate touched the that area, it would explode into a burst of color.  
Her mother had an orange hand print on her forearm, her father’s right palm was painted colors like the ocean; blues and green.  
Sarah’s twin brother, David, has a splotch covering his left shoulder, turned varying shades of oranges, pink, reds, and yellows after he collided with Jack Kelly on the first day of Junior year.  
Les, bless him, had a large black mark on his right cheek. Sarah wonders everyday if her little brother’s soulmate is going to punch him in the face.  
Sarah, in the other hand, didn’t have a soulmark. No Splotch. No abnormality in sight. In fact the only thing that was different about Sarah was her hair. But even that had an explanation. Instead of blonde like her mother or brown like her brothers or father, Sarah had pitch black hair. But her mother always said that she got it from Mary, Sarah’s great grandmother.  
She never thought anything of it until one day in October, her senior year of high school.  
Sarah was seated in one of the French classrooms waiting. There was supposed to be a GSA meeting that day after school. Sarah glanced and the board and saw a sentence written on it.  
“bonjour, si vous pouvez me lire écrivez votre nom!”  
Sarah walked up to the board and wrote her name under the sentence.  
“C'est tellement stupide qu'ils ne me laisseraient pas prendre le français. Ce n'est pas de ma faute je le savais déjà.” She muttered to herself.  
“Woah! You can speak French?”  
Sarah turned around to see a pretty redhead in a white dress standing at the door.  
“Oui je- Uh, yeah. My whole family does, that’s where we’re from.”  
“That’s so cool!” The redhead looked at the board.  
“What does that say?”  
“Hello, if you can read this, write your name.” Sarah repeated.  
“And what did you say when I came in?”  
The cute girl sat on the edge of one of the desks, obviously intrigued by Sarah.  
“I was complaining about how they wouldn’t let me take this class. Because I’m already fluent.”  
The cute girl laughed.  
“I can see why that’s fair. I’m Katherine.”  
“Ravi de vous rencontrer, Catherine. Je suis Sarah Jacobs.”  
“Sarah? Jacobs?” Katherine asked slowly.  
“Oui!” Sarah’s smile mimicked Katherine’s.  
“That’s so cool. Are you here for GSA?”  
Sarah’s little lesbian heart did a flip.  
“Yeah. Are you?”  
Katherine’s smile seemed to be infectious. “Of course!”  
A group of people walked into the room. Including David.  
David looked between Sarah and Katherine and smirked.  
“la réunion n'a même pas commencé et vous ne pouvez pas aider votre prostitution.”  
“David! Prenez ce sac à dos de laitue molle!”  
David’s eyes narrowed. “What did you just call me?”  
Sarah narrowed her eyes as well. “You heard me.”  
“Uh okay. Anyway-“ Jack walked up to the white board that was blank. “While you foreigners are busy speaking Italian we’re gonna get this meeting started.”  
“Babe. It’s French, you know that.” David said taking a seat on the desk next to Sarah.  
“Yeah asshole.” Race proclaimed walking in.  
“Did you hear that?” Katherine asked.  
“No, but I assume Jack was being an asshole.”  
“He was. So was my brother.” This caused David to stick out his tongue at Sarah.  
“Stop being children.” Sarah glanced to her best friend.  
“Says the one with dicks drawn all over his arms.” She retorted smiling. Spot sighed and ran his hands down his face. Race beamed from his spot on one of the desks.  
“If i could i would wash them off. But Asshole McGee over here decided to torcher me for wearing a short sleeve.”  
Race’s expression turned sour. “Okay, first of all, your shirt is sleeveless, which is worse than short sleeve. Second of all, its hecking December, you’re insane.”  
“Woah there young man! You watch your tone.” Cue Romeo strutting in with his soulmate, Specs, in tow. Romeo and Specs had the most popular Soulmark, The Red String of Fate.  
“Sorry, it’s fucking december!”  
“Better.” Romeo plopped down on Specs’ lap.  
“Okay, so to start off our first meeting we’ll do a game.”  
***  
3 weeks later Sarah and Katherine were practically inseparable.  
It was a friday afternoon. Katherine and Sarah were sitting in their sixth hour, which they discovered they shared after the first GSA meeting.  
Katherine turned around in her seat to face Sarah.  
“Hey Sar, can you say something to me in French?”  
“Like what?” Sarah answered, setting down her latin book.  
“Anything. I just really like hearing you speak in French.”  
Sarah’s cheeks heated up, but she cleared her throat. “Vous êtes la personne la plus belle que j'ai jamais rencontrée.”  
Katherine’s smile made Sarah’s heart do backflips in her chest.  
“Je vais tomber amoureux de toi si tu me souris toujours comme ça.” She whispered.  
“I wish i knew what you were saying.” Katherine mumbled to herself.  
The bell, signalling the end of the day, goes off and Sarah stands up quickly. She tried to not think about what would happen if Kath knew what she was saying. That she had been hardcore flirting with her for the past three weeks.  
“Hey, do you want to come over? My mom is going to my aunt’s for the weekend, so the house is empty.” Katherine asked as they stopped at her locker. It was routine. At the end of their sixth hour, Latin IV, everyday Sarah would say something new to Katherine in French. Then after the bell rang they would go to Katherine’s locker, then Sarah’s. Then they would walk to the parking lot together.  
“Sure just let me text my family.”  
Sarah pulled up her family group chat and sent a message saying that she was going to Katherine’s and she’d be back later.  
“Let’s bounce.”  
Sarah was sitting on Katherine’s bed, trying to work on her Latin homework when said girl popped up from the floor.  
“Do you think you’ll find your soulmate?” She asked breathless.  
Sarah glanced up, “I can’t even find my notes from class.”  
She saw Katherine’s face fall slightly. Sarah sighed and closed her books.  
“I don’t know. I don’t have a Soumark.”  
Katherine slowly got up from the floor and sat down next to Sarah. They both looked down at Kath’s hands.  
Both of Katherine’s palms were stained black.  
Sarah sighed and pushed back a piece of her raven hair.  
“Are you sure you don’t have one?” Katherine whispered. Why? Sarah wasn’t quite sure.  
“Unless it’s a place I can’t see, then no. Why?”  
Katherine hesitated, “I don’t know. I was just wondering. I mean both of our families are Blotches, and i thought that…” Katherine trailed off, lost in thought.  
“Thought what?” Sarah was honestly confused, she had no idea where her best friend was going.  
“Nevermind,” Katherine put on an obviously fake smile. “Let’s finish our work.”  
For the next two hours Sarah tried to ignore the strange feeling in her chest.  
“Do you wanna do face masks?” Katherine asked as they finished their dinner.  
Sarah brushed her feelings aside, for Katherine’s sake. “Sure, whatcha got?”  
Katherine led Sarah upstairs to the bathroom and pulled out a box of face masks, bath bombs, and other soaps.  
“I’ll take the gold one.”  
“I’ll take the silver. Hey, want me to braid your hair back so it doesn’t get in the way?” Katherine asked taking out the packets and putting the box back under the sink.  
“Sure, be careful though, my hair is a bitch.”  
Katherine laughed and ran a brush through Sarah’s midnight locks. She worked silently. Her hands weaving a masterful dutch braid. About half way through she stopped and let out a loud gasp. Katherine watched in amazement as her hands exploded in a rainbow of colors. Not only her hands, but, Sarah’s hair had started to turn into a rainbow itself.  
Katherine dropped the hair and took a step back.  
“Kat?” Sarah turned to see a look of amazement on Katherine’s face. “Katherine? What?”  
For the first time in her life, Katherine Plumber was speechless. She did the only thing she could think of; hold up her hands to show the marbled mess of colors.  
Sarah gasped and stared and Katherine.  
“But that would mean- but, i don’t, i-” She stopped herself.  
“Katherine?” Sarah whispered.  
Kath now had her hands covering her mouth. “Just look Sarah.”  
Sarah turned slowly towards the mirror. Upon seeing her reflection her almost collapsed.  
There, staring back at her, was a carbon copy of herself. Except this version had a brilliant mane of rainbow hair. Like she was moving through molasses, Sarah lifted a hand up to her hair. It felt the same, it smelled the same. The only difference was the fact that her night had just been turned to day.  
“Oh my god.” Sarah looked slightly to her left to see Katherine standing there, still in shock.  
Sarah’s next moves were so quick she almost didn’t remember making them.  
She had Katherine in her arms and was sobbing.  
“I can’t believe it.” Kath whispered.  
“I’m so happy it’s you.” Sarah said pulling her head back.  
“Can i kiss you?” Katherine asked, her right hand cradling Sarah’s cheek.  
“Please.” 

TRANSLATIONS:  
bonjour, si vous pouvez me lire écrivez votre nom!  
hello, if you can read me write your name!  
C'est tellement stupide qu'ils ne me laisseraient pas prendre le français. Ce n'est pas de ma faute je le savais déjà.  
It's so stupid that they would not let me take French. It's not my fault I already knew it.  
Ravi de vous rencontrer, Catherine. Je suis Sarah Jacobs.  
Nice to meet you, Catherine. I am Sarah Jacobs.  
la réunion n'a même pas commencé et vous ne pouvez pas aider votre prostitution.  
the meeting has not even started and you can’t help your whoring.  
David! Prenez ce sac à dos de laitue molle!  
David! Take that back you flimsy sack of lettuce!  
Vous êtes la personne la plus belle que j'ai jamais rencontrée.  
You are the most beautiful person I have ever met.  
Je vais tomber amoureux de toi si tu me souris toujours comme ça.  
I will fall in love with you if you always smile like that.


End file.
